An Effective Drug for Sleeping
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Doujin-Based Request. America invites England over to spend the night. England is cock-blocked. Like that stops the British Empire. Warnings inside. Rated M for smexy PM4:00 England


7 November 2011 – 5:25 PM

This is a request fic from **That Weirdo**. Thank you for the request and I hope that it meets your expectations. *bows*

6:44 PM – OMG. My dad has passed me so many times and I'm on the smexy part right now. Hope I don't get shot *thumbs up*.

Doujin: An Effective Drug for Sleeping at Night (Nemuremu Yoru ni Kiku Yaku)  
>Author: PM4:00<br>Pairing: UKUS  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Rape/dubcon, Sexual tension, America freaking out at a film, England being menacing, Japan being... a voyeur, Addiction (?), A minute amount of American English

Note: Human names are used one. Rather, it's only one name and, depending on the intimacy of situation, I'm guessing is being used to express great (I mean GREAT) affection.

* * *

><p>England stood up from his seat, the World Meeting finally over. He looked over when he heard his name.<p>

"England!" There stood America, an excited looking smile on his face. "Would you mind staying at my house tonight?"

England was straightening out his paper, the papers being hit against the large round table. "Ah..." He swallowed. "Well, I'm not in a hurry so I suppose I can stay the night..."

The American smiled gaily. "Awesome! Glad to hear it!" His cheeks were red and his eyes were closed in happiness.

England watched as the American left. He stood alone in the meeting room and finished putting his papers away, planning for tonight.

_What the hell's up with him!_ He thought. _Talking all cutesy all of a sudden for no good reas__on! God damn it! Are you trying to tempt me, stupid git..._

… _Hngh._

* * *

><p>England sighed, his breath blowing away the hot steam from the top of his tea cup. He thought back to his thoughts from earlier that day. <em>...Yeah, right...<em>

America had made the other tea when he had arrived and they had proceeded to watch a film. The bloody figures on screen reach out towards their audience. They moaned out their garbled tongue, which mixed with America's screaming. He clutched at his pillow, practically squishing the cottony subject into non-existence. He trembled when the living dead weren't on screen and England just sipped his tea, ignoring how the other was curled up into the couch, feet on the upholstery. The American was holding onto the sleeve of England's black shirt, clutching at his former guardian.

_I want to bludgeon myself for getting excited for a moment there..._

As he held the delicate china to his lips, England looked over to America. The American had his eyes closed, clutching at the older man's sleeve. He was sweating in fear and his "Nantucket" cow-lick was twitching like crazy.

England looked back and glared at the television screen. _At this rate, the mood won't turn out that __way at all. Stupid._

England closed his eyes and set his teacup on the coffee table, setting it on its saucer as to not cause a watermark to appear on the mahogany wood. His shirt was still being held, so his shoulder showed through the shirt hole for the neck. "Hey, I'll be going to bed now."

America looked over to the Briton. "Eh!"

America opened his eyes and paused the movie, not wanting to miss any part of it because of his awesome heroic nature. He pulled even more on the other's shirt, revealing England's shoulder even more and some of his back. "Wh... Wh... Hah? Wait a sec, you're joking right? What are you saying! England?" He was scared. Oh God, he wouldn't last through the film if he was alone. Fuck! "Eng..."

"Shut up. I'm sleepy." England pulled away, still not looking at the other. He didn't expect the American to pull him back towards him, their chests only separated by the pillow.

"Like Hell you are!" America resisted, trembling. "I can't watch something this scary on my own! Anyway, why the Hell did you think you were staying at my pla-"

"Shut up!" England yelled at the other. "Don't say that! I'll feel depressed!" He pulled away, agitated and sexually frustrated. "Let go dammit! You fatso! As if I'd hang out with you!" He pulled away, America having loosened his grip when he called him fat, thus managing to save his shirt from being ripped.

America cried out a bit and pounced on the other. "N... No way! I'm not letting you!"

"Waa!"

The two landed with a thud.

"You trying to crush me! Move!" England struggled under the other, attempting to escape.

"Ju...Just a bit longer! It's almost over, so please stay!" America pulled away to look the other and capture his eyes. America had tears in his eyes, not wanting to let them fall, but it was hard not to.

"Just a bit. Stay with me."

England looked at the other's face. His eyes were so tear-filled and gem-like, not obstructed to much by Texas. His cheeks were pink and flushed; his breath was laboured and heavy. His collarbone was peeking out of his shirt and his hair was slightly messed up.

He gulped. _T...This bastard..._

_May__be I should just rape him...!_

* * *

><p>The two finished watching the film and were now in America's bed.<p>

America smiled contently, cuddling deep into his mattress and wrapped up in his blanket. His glasses were on his night stand. England was buried under the covers, only his blond hair sticking out.

A few moments passed when America spoke.

"England, you awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah." England stayed under the covers.

America began laughing, relieved. "I thought so! You are awake!" He was so nervous. He hoped that England wouldn't fall asleep before him like when he was little. "Man! For some reason, I just don't feel like sleeping at all!" He was practically cackling now. He wouldn't fall asleep, no way. Whenever anyone fell asleep in films, something came out and spilled out their guts or ate them, holding a chainsaw over their bleeding corpse- Oh. Shit. "But well, we're both awake together, so uhh... How about we talk about space or Ancient Rome... Big stuff like that? Or we can talk about those faeries or unicorns you like!"

His laughter diminished and then stopped.

"... England?" America sat up, his arm his support while the other held his super-tough pillow.

England didn't respond.

"No, wait." America began to nudge the other through the covers and proceeded to do so as he badgered the other to make sure he was awake. "Don't do that."

Oh, fuck.

"Hey." He felt so damn nervous.

"England." His breath was picking up.

"Eng..." Oh, Jesus. He sat up, abandoning the pillow.

"ENGLA-" He yelled, and then finished "-nd..."

England looked at him with one eye. America could feel the **menace** coming off of the Brit.

"Guess there's no helping it." The Brit was scaring the shit out of the other, he could tell, but that was the fucking, stupid American's fault. "I'll make you go to sleep."

The Englishman's left hand captured the American's forearm and pulled him across his lap. He then pushed the other over so that America was underneath him and slammed his head into the headboard, a thud resounding.

Their lips slammed together and England moaned.

"...Nn..." He pushed his tongue past the other's lips and then pulled away a bit so that only their tongues were dancing together. England cupped the teenager's cheek, thumb rubbing the soft skin as they were spooning. He heard America pant a bit - "Haa..." - and then engage more in the kiss. America wrapped his arms around England's waist, hearing the slurping noises.

"Nnn..." The Brit threaded fingers of his right hand into America's hair, the left hand lifting America's face and feeling the heat of the adolescent's blush against his calloused hand.

"Mnn! Nn..." America had his eyes closed the entire time, but he kept them closed once he realised it. He could still taste the black tea on the older man and his tongue sought out the taste for him, just as the man's tongue searched for the taste of Cola and coffee. America could feel a small stream of saliva go down from the corner of his mouth, making a cold line on his face.

"...Hngh..." England wiped the saliva away with his thumb, massaging the boy's scalp with his hand to keep him relaxed and body entirely lax. "Nn... Hngh..." He pulled away so that only the tips of their tongues were touching and he could feel America's arousal against his own.

With that, England pulled away and brought his spittle-covered thumb to his mouth, licking the appendage clean. He leaned in and kissed the other's collarbone, his hands going down on the other's waist to finger the waistline of the pyjama trousers. He whispered against the chilled skin.

"Al. Lift your hips... I can't get your trousers off."

America, hearing his human name, was suddenly of the hand slowly but determinedly pushing down his pants. "...Ah."

OH. CRAP.

"STOP!" America screamed, grabbing a pillow from behind him and pushing it against England's face as hard as he could. "SEX IS A BIG NO!"

England lowered the pillow from his face once America let go. "...Hah?"

America held his hands up in explanation. "No, it's just that..." Wait, what? Would he have sex with England if- Fuck that. There be frickin' monsters out there. "In horror movies, right? The couples that have done it have the greatest chance of being attacked by the monster, yeah? Sex is like waving a flag of death... So... You get it...?" He thought of all of those movies. Oh God... Does this mean he'd stay a virgin?

England paused. _I see! A flag!_

Would he stop?

...

Fuck no.

"The Hell I do, idiot." England raised his left middle finger to the air in its authority-pissing-off glory. He grabbed the other's left foot in his right hand. "Stop your whining and spread 'em."

"Stop it!" America tried scrambling away from the other, but he was freaking out too much. He could sense the heat behind his eyes begin to come forward as tears. "The monster'll come out, I'm telling you!"

England smirked. "Let them~" He began lifting his shirt up, his arms crossing to pull the garment's bottom hem upwards and exposing his the lithe muscles of his lower abdomen and his hips. He thought of a certain porn video that he had found online. "Wonder what it'd be like to have one join in, hmm?"

America felt the tears flow down his cheeks. He turned to get back under the covers of his soft bed, officially pissed off and scared. "Don't strip! You really are hopeless!" A sob escaped him, but he swallowed the others. "I get it! I'll sleep! I'll go to sleep right now so don't be so pissy! Jeez!"

"Tch." England glared down at his former colony.

"Hmm, if you get it, then fine, idiot. Good night."

"Good night..."

Both were now under the covers again, though their original positions were now switched. England stared up at the ceiling while America was mostly hidden by the comforter.

The former empire looked to the young nation from the corner of his eye. America was trembling with fright. From monsters or his former caretaker, England didn't know, but he did see that even Nantucket was shivering with fear.

_...Damn it._

The island propped himself on his elbows. He saw the cow-lick shake a bit faster now in anxiety.

"You," he said, almost in annoyance, but... He cared, and continued, "really are troublesome, huh."

He put his right hand close to America's head and heard the bed creak under his weight as he shifted his weight to his right arm. Nantucket froze in almost a lightning bolt shape. He gently tapped the back of the teenager's head with the back of his left hand. Nantucket relaxed, looking so tired and worn out. "I won't do anything." He could see the other relax fully.

England manoeuvred their bodies so that America's head was next to his, the Brit's torso touching the American's back so that England was hugging the teen from behind. England's right arm was now the American's pillow and his left arm was draped over the larger nation.

England heard the other gulp in nervousness and gently patted the younger male's hair with his right hand. "How's that? Can you sleep now?"

* * *

><p>The room was quiet.<p>

What time was it?

America was snoozing on England's chest, arms holding the older nation for security, snuggling the other. England tried not to look at his pretty face, his warm pink lips, his bangs move slightly whenever he breathed

He threaded his finger into his hair. His left arm held America's side and he couldn't trust himself with much else. The Briton covered his eyes, gritting his teeth.

_God, I want it..._

He could feel the menace burn in his body.

* * *

><p>England was like the living dead when he was getting ready the next morning, straightening out his tie.<p>

America was bright and happy like every morning when he got an awesome night's sleep. "Wow. That's not a face one could say 'Good morning,' too, hmm." He walked over and flicked the older man in the side of the head. "What, couldn't sleep, huh? Could it be that you were actually really scared?" He laughed, but was then distracted by the ringing of the doorbell.

England muttered as the other walked away. "Bastard..."

The ringing continued. "Yea, yea, I'm coming!"

England turned towards the window, regretting it. _The morning sun hurts..._

After a few moments, the American returned. "Ah... Uhm, England?" He held up a small case that had a cross covered with blood. "Just now, a new horror game came from Japan so... uhm..." He held the game up excitedly. "And so, y'see, since it's a new game... Uhh... Do you wanna stay over tonight too?"

"..." England turned halfway towards the oblivious teen. "Why not?" This aura was practically emitting **menacing** light like Russia's. "Alright, then.

"Let me take you up on that offer."

* * *

><p>Japan stared at his computer screen, phone held up to his ear. "Hello? America-san?" He asked once he heard the phone being picked up. "Good afternoon, it's Japan."<p>

"_Ah, Japan? You're calling early. Isn't it still 'Good morning' over there?"_

"Oh? England-san?" Japan said, perking up. He had no idea that he had called the Englishman by accident. "I apologize; I was trying to call America."

"_Ahh, you weren't mistaken~ You have business with America, don't you?"_ The Brit's breathing was slightly laboured.

"Yes, I just wanted to know his opinion regarding the trial game I sent him... Is he not at home?"

"_No, he's right here, but right now..."_

"Ah, he's busy then? In that case, I'll try again later."

If he could've seen the Briton smirk...

"_...No, it's alright- Let me give the phone over to him~"_

There was the small rustling of fabric.

"_Hey, America, it's Japan. The game you were so overly excited about yesterday~ He says he wants to know your opinion on it."_

Japan stayed silent. "..."

"_Go on, talk to him."_

"..."

"_Hah? Are you stupid? You think I'll forgive you once you start crying?"_

"..."

"_Go on, go on! Don't start sobbing, idiot!"_

The Japanese man sighed.

"_... Sorry, Japan, looks like he can't come after all."_

The Asian rubbed his neck. "Yes, it seems that way. I'm in no hurry so I'll just call again.

"England-san. Excessive intake is poisonous to both the mind and body."

"_So please keep it at a minimum."_ England held the phone to his ear and smirked. He held America's fingers to his lips, licking the white creamy substance off of his digits.

"...Hah.

"I'm a junkie... Quit saying the impossible."

* * *

><p>"<em>Who's not sleeping?<em>"

* * *

><p>Mission accomplished.<p>

7:32 AM – 8 November 2011

Here you go! Just finished it at school with EnglandFTW sitting next to me! :)

I hope that it sated your perverted natures, calmed the beast within, and to you, That Weirdo, I hope it is worthy of your fine glory.

Read and Review


End file.
